


Bee My Valentine?

by archangelgaybriel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Mutually Unrequited, Pining, Unrequited Love, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 20:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3353507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archangelgaybriel/pseuds/archangelgaybriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It happens, so painlessly.</p><p>It’s between one moment and the next, so subtle and so inconspicuous. It’s not gradual like the in the books or the movies. It’s a sudden drop, a plummet crossing the line between “like” and “love”. Dean doesn’t even know when it happens. It just does.</p><p>He does know when it begins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bee My Valentine?

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day! If you're not celebrating it, have a lovely day and do enjoy this fic because it's 2am now and my head hurts ;-;
> 
> *NOTE: THIS IS UNBETAED*

It happens, so painlessly.

It’s between one moment and the next, so subtle and so inconspicuous. It’s not gradual like the in the books or the movies. It’s a sudden drop, a plummet crossing the line between “like” and “love”. Dean doesn’t even know when it happens. It just does.

He does know when it begins.

They’re 8, Cas is in an ugly sweater in 40 degrees sweltering heat and Dean throws a water balloon right smack into his chest, and Cas goes off on a eloquent rant and all Dean knows is there is a bright-eyed (and pissed) boy in his backyard yelling at him with big words he doesn’t know yet.

They’re about to become best friends, but they don’t know yet.

 

 

_Now_

“Cas!” Dean says, bounding eagerly towards the familiar dark-haired figure at the lockers. He’s carrying a lot of stuff, _pink_  stuff like the ones in sappy chick-flicks, to be exact.

Must be about Valentine’s day. Cas glances up, his eyes widening and there’s a mild flash of panic across his pupils before it’s gone. He shoves something into his locker hastily, and slams it shut. Too late.

“Woah, woah, dude,” Dean says, raising both hands up, but he manages to catch a glimpse of a glass jar filled with tiny little pink notes and a heart drawn on it, with a name scribbled next to it - he didn’t manage to catch who’s it was, though.

“What was that?” Dean asks, his brows furrowing, but Cas just shifts in front of him and looks at him with wide, uneasy eyes. He blurts out, “nothing!” the same time Dean lets out a hesitant chuckle, “Is it for Valentine’s Day?”

A blush rises up Cas cheeks and he ducks his head shyly, hugging his arms closer towards his chest. “Shut up,” he mutters, and Dean lets out a laugh just for his sake and it’s a giant effort on his part because his heart is shattering into a million tiny pieces.

The question, “You’re planning to ask someone out?” is on the tip of his tongue, but Cas is already weaving his way into the crowd, and Dean watches his receding figure until he’s out of sight.

-

“Whatcha doin’?”

Cas startles a little at the sound of Dean’s voice, head snapping up but he eases up a little when he realizes that it’s only Dean. Dean notes that his hair is sticking out at the ends and there’s flour in it, as if Cas had been running his fingers through it mindlessly. He’s slightly flushed and he smiles widely when Dean steps closer, and he looks so impossibly cute that Dean just wants to walk up to him and press his lips against his.

“Baking,” Cas replies, and goes back to intently reading the recipe like it holds the secrets to the universe. Dean’s eyebrows lift up as he peers over the paper, and sees the phrase “Heart-Shaped Cookies” printed across the top and his heart plummets. “Woah, you’re making valentine’s day cookies too?”

The fluster in Cas’ sheepish smile just reaffirms his suspicion and  it feels like a thousand knives digging into his chest. He can’t, he shouldn’t- Dean is his best friend, Dean has to be supportive so he blurts out, “Must be a lucky girl.”

Cas bites his lip, hanging his head low to hide the blush of his cheeks. “Yeah well,” Cas begins, fingers digging nervously on the wooden countertop. “It’s not that simple. I don’t know if they will like me back.”

“I bet they’d like you back,” Dean with dispirited energy, and gives a small, hesitant smile, praying that his bitterness doesn’t seep into his voice. “I, uh, gotta go fetch Sam. I’ll see you…tomorrow?”

“Okay,” Cas murmurs back softly, shifting his feet. His eyes are inexplicably sad when Dean turns around and darts out of the house.

-

It’s Valentine’s Day, the time of the year where couples are disgustingly happy and mushy while Dean’s all alone, pathetically crushing on a boy he’s known for most part of his life and is shy and soft and smart and light years out of his league.

It isn’t exactly all his fault. He’d plan to ask Cas out, it being their senior and possibly last year together before Cas goes off to some fancy college while Dean grapples for any open football scholarships. And then the love notes happened, then the cookies, and before he knows it, Cas would probably be hand-in-hand with someone as equally beautiful and smart as him and forget all about him.

He opens his locker drawer a little too aggressively, and out falls out a note. Dean frowns and picks it up, and on it is Cas’ neat scrawl.

**Meet me at classroom 303?**

His grip on the note tightens, his heart twisting in his chest. Cas probably needed a wingman, someone with lots of experience in this kind of area and that’s why Cas would want to see him. He considers pretending he didn’t see the note, but then again he didn’t want to leave Cas hanging.

So he finds himself walking to classroom 303 with his clenched fists shoved into his pockets and shoes squeaking against the linoleum floor - and right into a dark room. He flips on the switch, and on a table lays a single bouquet of flowers.

He steps forward until he’s directly in front of the flowers and notes that it’s a myriad of green, pink, blue - and when he looks closer he recognizes some of their species: forget-me-nots, camellia, and a bunch of others he doesn’t.

On it there’s a card that reads:  _Bee My Valentine?_  and the first thought that strikes Dean is how Cas the whole situation is - with the flowers, the bee card - and then he’s flipping over and yep, that’s definitely Cas’ handwriting.

**Forget-Me-Nots: You are my true love**  
 **Jonquil: Requited affection**  
 **Camellia: I long for you**

Dean is still in the middle of processing everything - his heart thrumming and his pulse racing under his skin - when there’s a cough coming from the door of the classroom, and when he turns Cas is there, looking madly nervous and he’s holding a plate of heart-shaped cookies, which spell out: “Bee My Valentine?”

“Cas,” he growls, walking forward until he’s right in front of Cas, close enough to see the subtle flutter of his eyelashes and the unease swimming in his eyes. “You- you…”

Then his lips are on Cas’, and everything else is white, noiseless static.

He’s aware of how unexpectedly soft Cas’ lips are against his, the curve of his mouth and burn of his stubble when it scrapes against his chin. It lasts for barely a fraction of a second before Dean is pulling back, his pupils blown wide.

Cas’ lips look so inviting and Dean wants to kiss him again. And again. And probably for the rest of eternity. Cas seems to have the same notion too, and he lunges forward and presses their lips firmly together until both their breaths run out.

-

“What a waste of cookies,” Cas sighs with mock pity, looking down at the fallen cookies on the ground. “I spent the entire afternoon baking those because I kept burning them. Why can’t baking be like chemistry?”

“s’okay,” Dean murmurs against the shell of Cas’ ear, pressing his lips softly against the crook of his neck. “I’ll teach you one day.”

“Oh yeah?”

“We’ll start off easy because you’re horribly inadequate,” Dean starts, and it earns him a light shove and an indignant huff on Cas’ part. “Then we’ll move on to apple pie. Then it’s apple pie all the way.”

For a moment it feels like it’s just the two of them in the world, and there’s no prospect of time  beyond this blissful moment, nestled in each other’s arms. Cas speaks up a few minutes later, his voice soft but sincere. “I love you, Dean. Happy Valentines Day.”

“I love you too.”

-

“Since when did you start liking me?” Cas asks one day, when they’re laying on top of a hill watching the sunrise - on the insistence of Dean because he’s grossly sappy like that. Dean chuckles, and let’s his head loll onto Cas’ shoulder. “Ever since I threw that water balloon at you and you yelled at me.”

Cas huffs out a small laugh, and Dean’s heart flutters at the eye crinkles that appear along the side of his eyes. “Don’t tell me you liked me when I was a square.”

“Always,” Dean affirms, grip tightening around Cas’ shoulders before he relaxes, snuggling deeper into the warm of Cas’ embrace. “Always.”

It’s quiet for a while. “That’s an awful long time,” Cas mumbles unheedingly, thumb tracing absentminded circles into the back of Dean’s hand.

Dean knows, and he plans to make it stay that way.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a [tumblr](http://theprofoundbond.co.vu) where I post other content too!
> 
> ♥♥♥ kudos, comments and love are very much appreciated ♥♥♥


End file.
